


Pirates of the Caribbean: The Grand Line

by Oblivion772



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Pirates, Sailing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion772/pseuds/Oblivion772
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is left on an unknown island by the british military and left with a gun. Fortunately, Luffy and the crew find him. But not before he does something he didn't know would ruin and make his career as a pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates of the Caribbean: The Grand Line

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Any of you read my earlier stories on Fanfic? I got much better right? I sure hope so, and I think so at least. Anyway, I was upset by the very few stories in the One Piece/Pirates of the Caribbean crossovers, so I decided to make one. I have kind of lost track of the One Piece though after the Vivi arc, so it'll probably end about there. Don't worry though, i'll add some stuff to make it longer. I'll also try to make the chapters a little longer after this. But be assured they will NEVER fall below 1,000 words. That applies for almost all of my stories...unless i'm trying to build suspense. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Review if you like, I would very much appreciate anything you have to say to me. See ya soon! (hopefully)

Sparrow's New Power.  
Chapter One:   
Sparrow was trapped. Trapped on an island he had never seen, nor heard of before. I suppose you would like an explanation for this now wouldn't you. You see, on yet another one of his captures with the military, Captain Jack Sparrow had lost his first mate Gibbs, and had been left with one thing, and one thing only. The Black Pearl. Which would have been fine with him if only the pearl wasn't stuck in a bottle thanks to Blackbeard. He had been able to hide it on his person through the jailtime, and had tried to pick the lock several times with the small stick he kept on his red bandana. But every time he was remotely close to even fitting the damn thing in, the guards would return and he would have to hide his plan. Every time the military had tried to execute him, they ended up making fools of themselves. So they took the lead of Barbossa, the only one who came remotely close to killing Jack Sparrow (Besides Elizabeth of course, but they didn't know that). And so they decided to use the old pirate custom and trap him on an island. But it seems to Sparrow that either they didn't study as they should have, or someone gave him the wrong gun, because instead of a single shell, they had given him a full load. But he had some idea that they had actually dropped him in the ocean and just gave him the gun for hells sake, because when he awoke, he was drenched and on the shore of an island so small it had nearly enough room to make up...maybe one half of the pearl. It was a pathetic place for sure, but for once, Jack had crashed onto an island that seemed to have a good source of food. There were coconuts, fish in the water, and some strange fruits that he couldn't identify.   
It really was the strangest fruit he had ever seen in all of his many travels. It was a strange fruit that had a yellow blue color to it, but at the same time, was not green. It also seemed to have a bit of a glow around it, and tingled when he had picked it up once. Not that Sparrow was afraid of the fist sized fruit, but he did know when to be cautios. And so he left the fruit be for much of the time he had spent on the island. He tried to ignore it, but more and more did the fruit become appetizing after many days of eating coconut after coconut after tiny little fish that he had stopped being able to catch because the knife he tied to the end of a stick had drifted away in the current.   
7 days:  
There were many things he had been doing on this island. None of them were particularly productive, but then again, he was supposed to be dying right now. Anythings better then that. He had made only a makeshift shelter in the week he had been here, some sticks leaned against a log that was justhigh enough above the ground for him to lay under. But, since there wasn't much good vegetation here, he had to lay upon bamboo leaves he had gotten from the same places he got the coconuts. There wasn't much else that could pass as even remotely comfortable here, and so he just spent his dayds looking out for a ship, wishing he had some rum, and practicing with his sword. Not that he really thought he needed much more skill, but you could never be too sure. And the fact that it was the only thing he had to do.  
14 Days:  
After 2 weeks on this island, Jack had basically the entire thing mapped out in his mind, and he had to admit, he was getting pretty bored. Not to mention that his sword had broken one day when he got particularly angry after a large ship had failed to see him, even though he fired a shot at them. By now the tiny quarters were starting to get even Captain Jack Sparrow irritated, no matter what he did, he no longer had a way to start chopping down trees as he had just realized he should have done from the beginning to make a raft. Not that he would be able to get very far, but Britain doesn't have many islands farther then 5 leagues away from it, and he knew that they probably wouldn't bother trying to get rid of him so far as to take him to France, or the colonies. But still, one never knows with Britain. They were very unpredictable. Nearly as much so as Jack himself. But by now, he was running low on coconuts, and he was seriously debating eating the somehow still fresh fruit.  
18 Days:  
By now, Jack had steeled his resolve, and had gone back to the tree where he had found the glowing fruit. He had run out of coconuts, almost to his relief about 2 days ago, and had seen no more ships for the past few days, so here he was, sitting on the beach he had drifted ashore on nearly 3 weeks ago, and holding the fruit in his hand, still waiting if something or someone would show up in the nick of time as the often did. But as no one was visible for at least 20 minutes, he sighed, turning his head down and taking a deep breath, sinking his teeth that were yellow from many years of pirating into the strange fruit that seems to have the outside feel of a pineapple, yet the softness of a peach. As soon as he has a bite in his mouth though, he nearly spits it out immediatly, the taste is so sour, it's almost like someone had shoved a lemon...mixed with a dandelion into his mouth...along with somehow so much liquid and yet it drys out his mouth completely. But when it all comes down to it, Sparrow is kind of stubborn, and so he swallows with much visible effort.;  
But yet again, he regrets ever having even looked upon the fruit that for some reason had lost its glow, and had signifigantly shriveled up. His vision starts to blur slightly, and he blinks several times only to find that it's not helping at all. It continues on like this until he can hardly make out where the ocean and sky meet, and he stands up, swaying back and forth noticably as it feels almost as though something is penetrating into his skull as he feels the presence of something else besides him here. And yet he can tell that theres nothing here. It's the same kind of feeling he had gotten when he was being cursed by the coins, and the feeling he had had when Blackbeard had nearly set the doll of himself on fire. It was absolutely horrid, and before he could even tell he had collided with the sand, he could no longer see.

Luffy was having a GREAT time! He had just gotten the Going Merry from Ussop's friend, Kaya, and he finally had a crew that, at least to him, was a decent size...actually, it was only 4 people. And, the two that they had picked up on their way to the Baratie, Zolo's previous pirate hunter allies, Yosaku and Johnny.They were very strange pirate hunters at best, but they weren't all too powerful compared to some of the people they had met on the sea, not to mention many of the people they had heard of. So, while on the ship, they had passed many islands on they way to the Baratie, but this particular one caught their mind because of a dark shape they saw on the beach. Of course, it could have just been a dead whale or something equally sad, but Luffy got skittish if he didn't know what it was. Not to mention that Zolo said he needed the chance to stretch his legs. But, much to the upset of half of the people on the ship, they didn't have any way of getting on there without getting out the old dinghy they had found below deck. It actually wasn't too much work since Zolo and Luffy just threw it onto the deck...and then overboard. Of course, since Luffy couldn't swim, Zolo had to dive down and fix it since it landed upside down.   
So, they rowed to the island, only to figure out that they had gone several dozen meters to the left since they had dumped the dinghy overboard, and so they had to do even more walking. Not that Zolo really minded, but Luffy spent the entire 1 minute whining. But, eventually they reached the dark shape, finding a man, dark dread locks and a hat having fallen off of his head and slightly to his left shoulder, a red bandana covering his head to, preventing them from seeing most of the top of his head. He was certainly dressed like a pirate, a dark and fairly stained and ripped coat on, and natural pirates clothing basically all around. He was lying on his back, allowing the other people now on the beach to see the several different beads and strings in his hair that looked as though he hadn't washed it in months. Honestly, that isn't too strange of a sight on sea. "Huh." Luffy says, scratching the back of his head innocently. "I didn't think there would be a person here." He says, grabbing his limp hand and shaking it carelessly while Zolo picks up the strange sun dried fruit like...thing next to the man.  
"Well..." He says, sniffing it in disgust. "What do you think this is?" He mutters, dropping it again to whack Luffys hand off of the seemingly sleeping pirate. "Stop it Luffy!" He says, poking the man in the chest with his foot. "Even if he IS dead, what makes you think that will wake him up?" Then he just sighs again as Luffy smiles at him, not seeming to get why he got so angry.   
"Well...Nami would probably know more about this then we would huh?" He says, hoisting the man onto his back and starting back to the dinghy. And so yet again, they rowed back to the Going Merry, and after getting both the dinghy, and the man on board, Nami speaks to them almost annoyed.  
"Great, a person." She mutters, massaging the bridge of her nose and shaking her head while Yosaku and Johnny seem to be closely scrutinizing the pirate like gentleman, trying to figure out if they have ever seen him on a wanted poster before. "Why would you bring him onto our ship?" She asks, looking at the two men in a way that, even though they both know they could beat her easily in a fight, makes them nervous.  
"Because...he was alone and fainted on an island?" Luffy asks, as though seeing if that would be an acceptable answer while in the background, Yosaku mutters 'Hell hath no fury like a womans' wrath.' To this, Nami rolls her eyes and looks at them as though expecting him to continue on. "So...can you fix him with limes?" Luffy asks, pointing at the man they had dumped on the floor. "You know, like you did with Yosaku?" He says, switching his finger to Yosaku and Johnny. "Cause he had...um..."  
But just as Nami prepares to answer, an accented voice says calmly from below, yet another hand pointing, but this time to the sky as Jack makes his presence known. "I think you're talking 'bout scurvy mate." He says, smiling charmingly as they all whip their heads down in shock and stare at him, not really understanding how he had awoken so quickly...and yet, in Zolo's mind, wondering how he didn't wake up though when Luffy was flailing around his hand like a complete idiot. But Jack just smiles at them and moves the way his hand from one position to the other, holding it out for one of the 6 to shake. "Names Captain Jack Sparrow."  
You're a captain?" Luffy asks, taking his hand with a wide smile and shaking so harshly he actually draws Jack up onto his feet. "Where is your ship?" He asks, still just smiling, not seeming to care what his answer would actually be.  
"Ah see, about that." Jack says, moving his hand in a strange way, then reaching into the depths of his outfit, taking out a bottle carefully, looking into the bottle almost as sad as Jack Sparrow can get. "Blackbeard took down me pearl when that bloody Barbossa took it. Now me pearl be stuck in this bottle." He says, gripping the side of his coat angrily, a strange tingling running through his right arm, causing him to loose his grip on his coat, and nearly his bottle. "Heh." He says, smiling to them. "You wouldn't happen to know how to get it out would you?" The others shrug or shake their heads, saying different ways of no. "Alright then. Do you have a person who can play trumpet, two goats, and a guy who can go like this?" He asks, wriggling his fingers in a funny way.  
"Well...I used to play trumpet as a child." Johnny says, raising his hand helpfully. But not really seeming to want to help the wacky pirate on the ship now. "But, it's been a few years...and I don't really have the thing anymore." He says, rubbing his neck.  
"Okay, well, Gibbs knows a person who has a goat." He says with a smile, and then does the finger thing again. "And I can go like this." He says, stopping soon and looking over to Zolo. "So, you the captain?" He asks him, suspecting him since he's the strongest looking one out of the bunch...and, in his opinion, the most memorable. Never before had he seen a man with three swords and green hair.   
"Nah." Zolo says, pointing to Luffy. "Your looking for that guy over there." He says, ignoring the strange look that Jack gives him, obviously not expecting Luffy to be the captain.  
"Ah, well captain." He says, smiling to Luffy and shaking his hand. "You mind dropping me off at Tortuga?" He asks with the same smile on his face that seems devious and makes Nami look even more angry then she already is, Yosaku muttering more poems in the background and the rest either trying to seem like they couldn't care less, or ignoring the angry orange haired woman.  
"What's a..." Luffy mutters, tapping his chin and apparently having forgotten the name of the unknown island that Jack had mentioned. At least he had remembered his name though. "Tour Tuggey?" He asks as though he actually remembered the right name instead of the strange thing that just came out of his mouth.  
"Uh..." Jack says and sits up, Zolo having to step back so that their heads don't collide. He still looks a bit woozy though. "You mean Tortuga, Kid." Jack says, having already come up with a nickname for the silly looking captain that apparently at least had SOME experience in combat, judging by the scar on his cheekbone...a dangerous place to be hit. Anyway, he was sure that most of the people on the boat right now were younger then him. He wasn't quite so sure about the two in the background, Yosaku and Johnny. "And it's a city. If you really do travel the seas, you must have heard of it." He says and smiles as he finally makes it up onto his feet, slightly taller then all but Yosaku and Zolo. "A brooding spot for pirates." He says as his smile grows wider with each word as he's obviously remembering good times. "Where the bandits go to wet their beaks and trade stolen goods. Heheh."  
"Sounds awesome!" Luffy yells and begins to jabber like the little kid he is at heart. "If we can make it there, we can meet all kinds of different pirates to recruit!" He says as a familiar shape makes it's way out of the underdeck (or whatever it's called) and looks around confusedly.  
"Who in the world is this guy?" Usopp asks in confusion as he stares incredulously at the stranger on the ship that he wishes he was the captain of, Jack staring back just as incredulously, though his eyes seem to be stuck on the other man's nose.  
"What in the..." Jack mutters, sauntering over and staring at the slightly shorter man with such an apt look that Usopp blushes as his nose nearly touches the other man's face. "You sure got a big nose mate." Jack says, and flicks the long nose in front of him with a smile. "Nearly mutant-like."  
"W-what?!" Usopp yells, knowing that there are even wierder looking people then him in this world at least...like people with heads bigger then their bodies, and people with...rainbow hair. "Like you're totally normal yourself huh?!" Usopp yells and backs away, holding his throbbing nose. "I mean, come on! When was the last time you took a bath?"  
"Umm..." Jack says and softly strokes his braided beard intently. He had nearly said since he had gotten back from Davy Jone's Locker...but no one ever reacts well when he says that. Even if it wasn't about baths. "Well...a very...VERY long time. Probably...2 years now?"  
Johnny, Yosaku, Luffy, and Zolo seem to have expected an answer like this and just shrug mostly or mutter. Luffy actually brags about how HE hasn't taken a bath in 3 years. Nami, even though she had expected that kind of answer, can't hold back a small sound of disgust, while Usopp frantically rubs his nose where Jack had touched it.  
"What?" Jack says and looks at the two of the 6 other people on the boat who had been disgusted. "When you're out at sea, you gotta save your water for drinking. I mean, as much as i'd like to live off of rum, eventually even my throat gets sore." He says, but just continues even as Yosaku and Johnny run to the edge of the boat excitedly and the others obviously want to rush over too. "Besides the fact that some a' me mates dont like the rum as much as I do."  
"Brother Luffy!" Yosaku yells almost scaredly and turns back to the others. "There's a ship coming to us! Flying a navy flag!" He continues, and dashes back as Johnny still keeps watch. "We need to start heading off now, even with the wind in our favor, we need a boost!"  
"No way!" Luffy yells and ignores the annoyed and/or shocked looks around him. "The Baratie is that way! We're going straight through them! We can beat them!" He yells, being looked at with approval from Zolo, who's muttering about how he needed a good workout.   
Jack looks at him in shock, he had met this man only a few minutes ago, but he seemed now, to be totally insane. But for some strange reason, as they approach to the range where its obvious their intention, the navy boat still does not draw their cannons. "You really mean to fight them lad?" He asks Luffy, putting a hand on Luffy's shoulder.  
"Of course!" Luffy says and turns to look at the older man who's still pretty confused by these strange people with a death wish.   
"Do you have a weapon?" Zolo asks Jack with crossed arms, looking totally calm even for the impending fight. "We could use any help, the less casualties the better. Not that i'd need your help of course." He says as Jack rolls his eyes at their behavior that seems child-like to him.  
Jack takes his gun from the pocket made specially for that purpose of carrying a gun and shows it to them, making sure to point it to the air so it doesn't look like he's trying to shoot the other men. "One round though." Jack says, but the others don't seem to get that it was supposed to mean he might not be able to help as much as they think he can.  
"Good." Zolo says and moves to Luffy, Johnny and Yosaku's sides as they stand in the front of the boat. Nami had gone up to steer the boat as they make their way to the navy ship, and Usopp had gone up there too for...'protection'......he didn't specify who's protection though. "That should be enough for one ship."  
"W.what?!" Jack asks as they come up on the ship, considering for a while, running away as he had done so many times before, but already the navy had spotted them and he knew that they had seen him as well, even though he was in the back of the crowd. Seems his best chance is to negotiate a truce with them. Surely they would listen to the great Captain Jack Sparrow, all he has to do is mention his name and usually it'll create a pause in the men he's fighting. "Alright..." Jack says, steeling his resolve to survive this either way, as he does before any battle. "Watch out, navy dogs!" He yells, getting glares from the navy men. "Prepare to fight the infamously handsome and charming Captain Jack Sparrow!" He continues, not bothering to notice that they don't react to his name at all...  
TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
